TwilightThe Wolves: Leah's Story
by MDaime
Summary: This is the story of our feisty female wolf who is the only female in the La Push pard, the only one besides Seth who isn't mated and the only one that wished she was. One night, Jaime drags her sister Jezell out camping. She wanted to relax and breath in the fresh Canada air. Both didn't know what hit them. . . Now they are stuck together while trying to find a sister and brother.


**CHAPTER 2**

**Jaime**

It was cold and raining when we parked the mobile home at the campgrounds that were nestled in the forest alongside Canada's coast.

Jezzell had slept most of the way. Jaime was almost jealous at the serene look on her face. How could she slept with all the rain crashing down on the hunk of mobile home they were in? She was always such a heavy sleeper, Jaime almost didn't want to wake her.

Putting the vehicle in park she swiveled around in the chair and stretched, her bones ached and as her toes wiggled she finally started to feel some relief. She was on vacation. Jaime, needed a vacation, from her job as a middle school teacher. Half the kids were taller than her and their parents never listened to her advice. They only wanted their kids gone for a few hours.

Letting her head fall back on the headrest Jaime took a deep cleansing breath trying not to think of the letter of resignation she had tucked in her purse. She had written it a few days ago, and the more she thought about it, the more she realized yes, it was time for her to start a new life. Her life as a teacher in the big city of Seattle. Instead of Olympia, she would find a job and then give her resignation. Maybe then, she could focus her attention on finding a mate.

A laugh gurgled up in her throat. Sure, she would find someone that would pay attention to her musings, fusings and crazy stories. As if that would happen.

Jaime shook her head as she got up and maneuvered through the car of the mobile home. She grabbed her rain coat, tent and sleeping bag. She didn't hear the rain anymore so she was going to go grab her spot in the woods and set up shop.

"You can't be serious Jaime, its cold out there. Stay with me tonight and tomorrow you can stay out there" Her sister said.

"Its warm in here and I have marshmallows"

That made Jaime laugh. She reached up and pulled her hair into a sloppy ponytail while heading for the door.

"I told you I am not staying in here, you are more than welcome to come and sleep with me, but I need rest and a clear head. I am heading out. Don't worry if it gets too bad I will come back in. I promise"

Jezell had sat up and wrapped herself in the big purple UW blanket she got last time she was at a alumni function. Her brown hair was dyed red at the temples and made her skin looked paler, but to tell Jezzy that would mean certain death, she loved her gothic ways.

"I will be fine okay? Now, get rest we will be up at five to take a walk then come back and cook up some breakfast."

Jaime was out the door before she could hear more protesting from Jezzy, whose big brown eyes were already watering wanting her to stay. Her bottom lip poked out.

"Later gator" Jaime said as she braved the cold winds and headed into the woods to find the perfect camping spot.

She went deep into the woods, the smell of fresh air from the cleansing rain had her fingertips tingling, her eyelids fluttering and a smile on her lips. Her favorite pass time was camping. She had did it for years with her mother until she passed. Jaime always thought she felt closer to her mother when she was in the woods.

Finding the perfect spot was easy for Jaime; she found the clearing and started to set up shop. The flashlight helped as it was pitch dark by the time she got the tent up blanket situated and in the tent. It was chilly, but she had on her favorite fuzzy socks, leggings under her jeans and a sweatshirt on. She would start a fire in a little while, right now she just wanted to sit and take in the sounds of the night air.

**Leah**

Her heart was beating outside her ribcage, her nails digging into the earth as she moved her body through streams, over fallen trees, dead animals and whatever else was laying on the ground of Canada's roads.

The fresh air flew threw her wolves coat causing her to purr, she was content, with the wind slapping her in the face, her tongue lollying outside her mouth, her eyes tear stained. This was the life for a wolf.

She turned her body left and headed towards the thick of woods that sat adjacent to the stream that opened up into a lake for La Push.

Her muzzle went into the air a foul smell shutting her senses down. She went on full alert, opening herself to the link she shared with her pack, she heard howls and growls. Vampires, and not the Cullens were near. "Head back now" She heard Jacob say. That only made her mad as she kept purging ahead, the smell getting stronger, this time it was mixed with what Leah knew was human blood.

"LEAH" Sam growled through the link, she just kept moving. They could see through her eyes just what was going on and she already knew Sam, Alex and Jacob were heading up her way.

Her eyes adjusted quickly to see there was some type of mobile home up ahead, the lights were on which was strange, but she just pushed forward. The tendrils of command from Jacob were strong and closing in on her, she was being made to turn around and go back to La Push. She refused, just as she made it to the vehicle. The door was slightly ajar, blood sliding out and falling in a puddle on the ground.

What happened here? Leah thought She didn't want to look but she was transfixed on the picture in front of her. She left her wolf form, her human body snapping back into place, her hair falling over her naked body, covering her breast.

Opening the door, she took a step into the car. Her mouth dropped open as bile rushed to her throat. There was blood everywhere. It seemed as if someone was murdered viciously in the mobile home. But there wasn't a body? Why wasn't there a body?

Leah wanted to dig further into the mystery but she couldn't. Instead just as she turned to leave she heard a blood curdling scream that sent her falling to her knees.

"What did you do to my sister!"

A body was on top of her, fist punching at her sides and back. Leah, usually played rough with the boys so her body didn't flinch when she punches landed. She pulled at the wrist and yanked the body off her back and onto the floor… and that is when it happened.

The world stopped and the only thing she saw was a pair of big brown eyes that suddenly meant any and everything to her.

Leah had imprinted…

**Jaime**

Jaime had fallen asleep. After a stretch she realized she hadn't went and had marshmallows with Jezzell. While she pushed her head through the hole of the hoodie she unzipped the tent and headed out into the night air, which was crisp and woke her up.

Humming while she dodged broken down tree parts, muddy patches and thick shrubs she made her way out into the opening where the mobile homes were located. They picked this time of year to go because the odds of there being other campers were slim. The sisters enjoyed their silence.

Right away Jaime knew something was wrong. The lights to the mobile were on. Jezell never kept them on, usually it was just the glow from the portable tv they kept handy. Jaime speed up her walk to the cabin the second she peered into the darkness and saw some type of figure in the window.

"Jezell" Jaime said as she neared the vehicle her heart was pounding, she could smell the iron scent of blood, and as she got closer she spotted the blood mixed into the pavement and on the stairs. She screamed Jezells name again only to open the door and barge in on a naked woman whose back was to her. Jaime jumped on the girl they both landed with a thud, she had a feeling she was rolling around in her sisters blood, her stomach lurched.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

Tight hands clung to her wrist as she landed hard on her back, her eyes flew up, her mouth was opened and thats when she felt some type of pull, her heart was bursting through her chest as the world vanished right before her eyes. Almond shaped eyes pierced her soul, she was so confused she didn't say anything the fight was gone. It seemed she saw the woman;s whole world flying right before her eyes. She say the woman as a child, a toddler, teenager and now a woman. It was an exhilarating sensation that lingered around her brain and wrapped around her heart.

Jaime's body went limp.

She couldn't breathe or speak, tears fell down her cheeks. This was so confusing. She was staring up at the person who probably killed her sister but, she knew she couldn't do anything. She could only stare up at the woman whose mouth was so inviting it almost startled her. Jaime had only been with one woman in her life, it was in college and yes she enjoyed it and thought of it often but never had she felt a connection to a woman or man for that matter then what she had right then and there.

"What? Where. Where is my sister?" She whispered, Jaime didn't know too much about anything at the moment but what she did know was the nake woman on top of her had to know something about her sister.

Leah stared down at her mate, how in the world could she imprint a woman?

She liked her lips, the girl had hit her pretty hard on the mouth and she could taste her own blood at the moment. It didn't matter though, right now she was trying to figure out how she was going to tell the girl they imprinted.

"I don't know what happened to your sister. I came and found this place as it was."

That was the truth, Leah would leave out the wolf for the moment.

"I am going to let go of your wrist, but you have to promise not to hit me. Ok?"

When the woman nodded, Leah smiled, she was beautiful, her dark hair and brown eyes complemented her pert nose and slender jaw. She reminded Leah of Selena Gomez.

Leah let go of the girls wrist and sat up, she was still naked but since she was on the floor her bits were covered.

They both exchanged glances, not wanting to take their eyes off each other.

"Do you think I can have a shirt or something to put on?"

"What is your name? I am Leah"

"Jaime… my name is Jaime. Do you know where my sister is?"

Leah felt a rush of pain inside her that chilled her core, it was Jaime's emotions. It almost took her breath away. Is this how it was going to be? To feel her every emotion?

"No, I don't but help is on the way and we will find her"

Leah said with certainty. That got a nod from Jaime who stood, took one look at the mobile home and ran to the bathroom to throw up. Leah followed her, pulling her ponytail from her face and rubbing her back. It was instant. She knew she needed to protect and soothe the pain of her mate.

"LEAH!" Jacob barked.

"Shit" Leah said, she leaned down and whispered to Jaime "I have to go, help is here okay? get yourself cleaned up and I will get you out of here."

Jaime only nodded before her stomach presented her with more unprocessed food.

Leah cringed as she opened and shut the door, watching as Jacob and Sam stood at the homes entrance, they practically took up all the space making it hard for her to breath.

"Jeez, I told you I got this" she tried to sound calm but she was rattled, her body was shook from the shock of what just happened.

Jacob didn't take the bait, "We have two Vampires, they have the human. She isn't dead but I doubt that will remain for a long time. We need to go"

"Human? Vampires? What?" Was all Jaime could get out.

The three wolves turned and looked at her.

"Just what are you talking about?"


End file.
